Black Rose
by Slytherin-Riot
Summary: From the moment Severus Snape laid eyes on her, he loathed her, but as time passes on will loathing turn into acceptance and more? Or will his duties force him to make a difficult choice. UnBeta please R & R


Black Rose Prologue

Forbidden Forest, 1977

It was already pouring by the time he made his way from the castle walls, carefully trudging down the mucky quad toward the forbidden forest. Everything was already quite different in the dark, dreary and frightening taking over for daylight's excess cheery warmth. The rain poured down upon him, soaking through his thin robe and the school uniform hiding below it, chilling him to the bone. Still he pressed onward…

Underneath his hood dark bangs clung to his face; outline his eyes and sharp cheeks. Already his heart was pounding against his chest in a steady rhythm, the nervousness rising in his stomach as well as his last meal. For a moment, he thought he was about to expel it into the mud below his feet, but he was no weakly…no coward. If there was anything about him that he was sure of, it was that. This was his chance, a chance to make something of himself and a chance to gain acceptance, possibly the family he had longed for.

His shoes sank slightly in the mud, staining the helms of his pant legs. They weren't much, bought used from Madam Malkin's shop just this summer with his mother's last bit of gold. Ruining him wouldn't do him much good, especially if it gave evidence of his comings and goings. The last thing he needed to do was end up in Azkaban over this.

The edge of the forest greeted him, ushering him underneath the protective covering of the tree tops. A few stray drops pattered upon the leaf covered flooring, but it was otherwise dry. The clearing would be just up ahead and if he had not been lead astray, they would be waiting for him. His heartbeat speeder faster, freezing his feet into place. This was going to be it once they left Hogwarts grounds…there would be no going back.

The latter part of a year had been spent in anticipation, carefully pushing himself to the limits to prove himself worthy. It had paid off of course earning him attention from Lucius Malfoy's little spies and through them…the Malfoy heir himself. With his backing, there would be literally nothing that he could not obtain. Then again, he would betraying everything that he was before, betraying her to the fullest extent and proving those idiotic fools right, was it really worth it?

He lifted his foot forcing his legs to move. It would be worth it, anything to escape the pain dwelling within his heart. Stepping into the clearing, he was greeted with several wands pointed in his direction; a scary thought for most, but he seemed visibly unfazed. Of course they would be precautious; they were participating in treason after all of the highest level. A platinum blond man broke through the crowd, only an inch or two taller than himself, holding out his arms in a warm greeting.

The smile upon his face drew him into a sense of security; since his first year upon the castle grounds, he had admired him, saw him as everything that a wizard should be. Handsome, wealthy and holding only the highest standards of blood and social class. The fact that he was allowed in Malfoy's presence was an honor in itself.

"Ah, Severus, you have finally joined us!"

"It's about bloody time too," Another voice broke out from the crowd as a tall, curly haired woman pushed her way towards them. She was scowling, clearly unhappy about his presence at their little exclusive club. Severus recognized her almost instantly as one of the Black girls, Bellatrix if he was not mistaken. "Had us all waiting around on him, this filthy half-blood better be worth it Lucius or I shall see to it that my sister never polishes your knobs again."

Lucius scowled for a moment, his prefect and warm composure dropping to a scowl as he stared down his sister-in-law, crossing his arms. Everything about him portrayed power, and demanded respect though he obviously knew that he would never receive it from the dark haired woman. "I assure you, Bella, he is all that I have said he is. The Dark Lord will be pleased with the new edition…"

"Who are you to decide what the Dark Lord wants, Lucius?" He was quickly cut off by a wand sticking just below his chin, its owner grinning sinisterly. The sight alone was enough to make Severus doubt his decision; what was he really getting into? Stepping back, he swallowed hard gaining her attentions. Bellatrix dropped her wand instantly to her side, giving Lucius a sweet look before approaching the younger male slowly. "But perhaps I am wrong,"

As she moved behind him, Severus stiffened. He would not run or show any signs of fear. She was looking for weakness just like a predator searching for prey; his blood alone was enough to reason for her to hate him, he would give her no more. "You are wrong about me."

Like Lucius before him, he was cut off by Bellatrix's wand, its tip pressing into his left temple as she draped her arm over his chest. "Really now? From where I'm standing, all I see if a lost little boy getting in over his head, what can you bring to the table? Tell me," Her nails stroked over his cheek, tracing his prominent jaw line almost in a gentle caress. "What can you do to serve the Dark Lord?"

"Potions," Lucius interjected taking control of the situation once more. "He can do Potions. You know as well as I, The Dark Lord has been looking for someone with skills to brew for him. I purpose that Severus has more talent in that area than any named Master in this era. I would bet my life upon it…"

Bella withdrew from Severus quickly, cutting his face in the process as she stepped away from him. Her swaying hips instantly caught his attention, distracting him from the pain. He was only human after all and though he would never admit it, her odd behavior intrigued him, excited him even. She turned back once as she moved towards the shadows of the forest. "Good, because that is exactly what you're doing. Shall we? We shouldn't keep our Lord waiting and it is still quite a hike to the port key point. You know how he looks upon lateness. Well? Get a move on you lot; I won't wait for you…"


End file.
